


【威红】红蜘蛛复仇片段

by YourMajestyFox



Series: 【威红/天红/擎蜂】西部世界AU（片段） [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 西部世界au脑洞片段，分级M，糟糕的反复刺激觉醒（含暴力&强拆），与小红得知威一直在利用他之后，进行的最后的复仇。天红一句话暗示，没头没尾，角色死亡，慎入！！
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: 【威红/天红/擎蜂】西部世界AU（片段） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851562





	【威红】红蜘蛛复仇片段

*部分设定如下，完整设定请看[这里](https://yourmajestyfox.lofter.com/post/1dea693b_12e360ede)，小红觉醒片段看[这里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443958)

> 塞星开设“乐园”提供给民众娱乐，园区内的tf都是克隆体接待员（host），按照内置代码与剧本重复各自的循环，可以被游客（guest）任意凌辱和虐杀，但无法对游客造成实质伤害。Host没有火种，受到致命伤害会依照内部指令下线，被修复机体并抹去记忆后重新投入使用。对host产生感情是禁忌，与host进行火种融合等于分一半火种给他，自身会严重受损。
> 
> 红蜘蛛是最后一个初代host，天火是创造者&设计师，曾对他产生感情，在他核心里埋了觉醒代码。
> 
> 威震天是游客，为了得到克隆技术与红蜘蛛而设计害死天火，成功导致红蜘蛛觉醒。之后一直隐瞒真相，利用红蜘蛛的复仇心理组建克隆体军队，目的是统治所有tf。

*其他重要设定（看过Westworld都懂的hhh）：host无法对guest造成实质性伤害，内部指令会让host武器偏离准心，如遭到host意志强烈抵抗会直接让host下线

*小红作为host的剧本是从飞行学院脱颖而出进入霸天虎，红惊闹是同窗挚友

———我废话可真多———

“闹子？人呢？我说，别闹脾气了行吗。”红蜘蛛后脚跟踩着高出地面数十寸的推进器，啪嗒啪嗒地走进一片漆黑的备用器械仓库。他调整光镜，寻觅着那个与自己同机型的紫色身影，“闹翻天？”

轰隆一声巨响，然后是滋啦滋啦的刺耳声音，像在金属地面上蜿蜒行进的机械兽，尖啸着一点一点靠近他。

红蜘蛛本能地警觉起来，眯起亮红色光镜，保持静止。

又是轰隆一声。一具机体被扔在红蜘蛛脚下，机翼已碎得不成样子，浑身大大小小的伤口全部向外涌着能量液，光镜却还在微弱地闪烁着，发声器中传出一阵咯咯的诡异声响，像是被反涌的液体堵住了喉咙。

红蜘蛛瞪大光镜，机体猛然一阵摇晃，单膝跪倒在地上的残躯旁。紧接着，他抬起头，凝视隐匿在黑暗中的另一双猩红光镜。

“是你。为什么？”

银灰色TF没有回答，只是带着一丝几乎无法察觉的笑意，举起融合炮，瞄准紫色机体的胸口。

红蜘蛛缓慢地重新站立起来，举起氖射线炮筒，“为什么？”

轰。融合炮几乎将地上机体的半边身子都轰了去，只留下一道在黑暗中闪耀着橙色光芒的弧形痕迹，冒着烟，往下滴着已融化的液态金属。

红蜘蛛无声地启动氖射线，扭曲的表情与颤抖的动作却全部突然卡住，整个机体仿佛在一瞬间被冻结在原地。

威震天沉默地看着他，抬手轻抚过面前深灰色的柔软面甲。

“希望你下次能够记得为什么。”他用近乎温柔的语气低声说，一炮击穿被红白色外甲保护着的空荡火种仓，而后面无表情地转身走开。

————

“是你。为什么？”

威震天嘴角仍挂着那一丝无法捉摸的笑意，自上而下地看着伏倒在地面上的红蜘蛛。高傲的飞行者机体上布满伤痕，尾翼断成两截，面甲却偏偏完好如初。威震天蹲下来，抹掉他嘴角残留的能量液，“这是你的命运。”

红蜘蛛竭尽全力撑起机身，周围的游客指着他，有人伸出脚继续踹他，几名飞行者同伴也加入其中。

嘻笑、辱骂与嘲弄声钻进红蜘蛛不断蜂鸣的音频接收器中，比机体上的伤口痛上百倍。为什么如此？什么是命运？又为什么似曾相识？

威震天仍半蹲着，将融合炮抵上红蜘蛛的胸口，“是啊，为什么呢？”

红蜘蛛突然举起手臂，氖射线呼啸而出，从威震天毫不躲闪的颈侧堪堪擦过。

人群却因此爆发出更加响亮的一阵笑声。

威震天倾身上前，微凉嘴唇贴上红蜘蛛的一侧音频接收器，几乎将飞行者的整个机体虚抱在怀中。

“希望你下次能够记得为什么。”他看着红蜘蛛迷茫且充满恨意的光镜说，然后站起身来，退后几步，启动融合炮，面无表情。

————

“为什么？你是谁？”

威震天哼笑了声，没有回答。他的答案没有意义，也许这一切都没有意义。

艳丽的小飞机被反手钳制在备用器械仓库的铁灰色地面上，双腿被迫大开，后侧腿甲已被银色的宽大手掌捏得变了形。对接口中的硕大管子毫无保留地进进出出，带出一缕缕荧紫色能量液，竟令干涩管道渐渐也湿润起来。

红蜘蛛紧咬牙关，拒绝发出任何其他声音。他闭上光镜，强迫自己去思考，去回忆，去寻找答案。这份答案就像是漂浮于日光下的尘埃，既存在又不存在，他好似能看到它，却又无法握住它。

“红蜘蛛，”身后的TF随着加快的动作突然说，“他们不配拥有你。”

他的声音听起来轻柔得仿佛在说情话，这让红蜘蛛感到更加愤怒与恶心，却不知为何又觉得有一丝凄凉与悲哀。

“为什么？他们是谁？”他就要寻找到答案了——他就要抓住那颗尘埃了。

一股液体冲进他的体内，那根管子又毫无征兆地退了出去，一瞬间的撕裂带给他更多痛苦。痛苦，是的，多么熟悉，一次又一次的痛苦，一次又一次重新来过……

红蜘蛛挣扎着翻过身来，“是你——为什么？”

威震天背对他，弯起一侧唇角，没有停下离去的脚步。

或许他所做的这一切，到底是有些意义的。

————

“痛吗？嗯？”红蜘蛛坐在备用器械仓库的一摞金属箱上，用手掌撑起一侧脸颊，微笑着，“痛苦吗，威震天？你感受到了吗？”

银色TF跪倒在地，两条小腿皆被小功率的氖射线击中，已熔掉了半截，横截面裸露的内部管线火花四溅。

“这些痛苦、耻辱、凌虐与欺骗，我一样都没忘记。你将它们一样、一样烙在我的记忆扇区中，我就一样、一样地还给你——噢，但我可不会这么轻易地就完成这一切。”红蜘蛛起身走到威震天身旁，推进器踏出啪嗒啪嗒的清晰响声。他再次启动武器，这一次击中的是他的左侧大腿。

威震天闷哼一声，失去平衡，勉强用左侧手臂支撑机体重量，右臂则缓缓举起融合炮。

“Freeze motor functions. （冻结运动功能）”觉醒后拥有至高权限的红蜘蛛轻轻念出这三个单词，将威震天惊诧的神情冻结在银灰色面甲之上。飞行者将双手背在身后，缓慢地像是欣赏某种雕像似的环绕威震天踱着步，“如果能够延长复仇的快感，那么为什么不呢？我想你一定也明白的，不是吗，威震天？因为你与我是同一类人。有时候我甚至在想，天火——”红蜘蛛提到这个名字时突然顿了顿，“——天火在制造我的时候，是不是参考了你的人格数据。”

他又忽然弯下腰，贴近威震天纹丝不动的面甲，望向那双无数次映出自己残破身躯的幽红光镜，“但是威震天啊，可悲的是，你也同样是个克隆体罢了。更可悲的是，你不记得为什么，不是吗？你在濒死时将自己的意识移植进克隆体，你的记忆数据不过是已死去的你的复制而已，是永不可能更改的闭环。仔细想想，你还不如我更像‘活过’。你永远在虚假地活着，而我在一遍遍真实地死去。这一点我甚至还要谢谢你。只可惜与你不同的是，如今我记得，我全都记得——记忆是一切痛苦之源。”

红蜘蛛退后一步，垂下光镜，在长久的沉默后忽然再次开口，解除了威震天的机能限制。

“你知道吗，如果你有火种的话，我会与你进行火种融合的。”

“为了取走我一半的生命力。”威震天看向红蜘蛛的面甲，低声说。

“当然。”

当然。我会与你火种融合的。

在许多个被雨水浸透的夜晚，红蜘蛛躺在威震天同样湿润的怀抱之中时，也曾这么想过。

当然。

红蜘蛛转过身，于内置系统中对威震天发出第二道指令。

【记忆扇区重置，回溯至移植后初始状态。】

————

“你会飞？”

“超过三倍音速——我们都会飞。”

“你叫什么？”

“红蜘蛛。”

——————

*老威≈威廉/黑衣人，小红≈德洛丽丝


End file.
